


Don't Eat the Soap

by Mischief_Managed33



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Soap, Suicide mention, fading, fan's belief has power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Managed33/pseuds/Mischief_Managed33
Summary: Marvin doesn't know how to cope with fading out.
Series: Jacksepticeye Egos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675627
Kudos: 14





	Don't Eat the Soap

Overnight watch started when Chase walked in on Marvin with a blade to his wrist. Ever since then, Marvin had been his normal self, or at least that's how he acted. One day, Schneep walked into Marvin's room without knocking and saw him tying a noose. On another occasion, JJ heard Marvin muttering a spell to conjure a gun. Luckily, he got to him before anything was created. Every time one of them caught him in the act, Marvin would act strangely and brush off any questions.

Jackieboy Man finally snapped one day when he saw the magician reaching for the tide pods.

"Stay away from the soap!"

Marvin's eyes widened like a deer in headlights. He immediately stopped reaching for the laundry detergent. Jackieboy closed the door and said, "I'm not going to let you out until you tell me why you're doing this."

Marvin didn't make a didn't make a move towards the door, but he didn't make a sound either.

"We've all been worried about you! Why would you try to end your life?"

Marvin sighed, sat down, and started crying. Jackie came over, comforting him.

"When I became an ego I wasn't normal. I was thinking one day, when I had faded a lot, what if,I ended myself? What if I took control and ended my life on my terms instead of the fans? So... I tried it. I sat in front of a train and didn't move, but my magic saved me. So, I threw myself off of a bridge. Nothing. At that point, I was more curious than suicidal. I figured, if I died it was a bonus. I just don't care anymore. I wonder if Anti could kill me with his knife."

Jackie looked at him, stunned and speechless. Seeing this reaction, Marvin broke down and started weeping, whispering, "Why couldn't I have just died?"

Jackie held him tight and said, "I will do anything to make you happy again... Just... Stay away from the soap."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I thought people might enjoy. Thank you!


End file.
